1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet shaving systems, and is directed more particularly to such a system in which a blade assembly is pivotally mounted on a handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104, issued Apr. 11, 1978 to Warren I. Nissen, et al, there is disclosed a razor adapted to pivotally retain a blade assembly. In the preferred embodiment, razor arms having journals thereon are pivotally movable to release or capture a blade assembly. In addition, the razor is provided with a spring biased plunger extending from the head of the razor and engaging a cam surface on the underside of the cartridge to bias the pivotally mounted cartridge toward a neutral position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued May 31, 1977 to Warren I. Nissen, there is disclosed a blade assembly for use with the handle, the blade assembly having journal bearings for receiving the handle journals, as well as the above mentioned cam surface for receiving a biasing force exerted by the handle plunger.
While the shaving system shown and described in the above cited patents has found widespread acceptance, it is thought disadvantageous in many instances that the pivotal movement of the handle arms tend to release the blade assembly in such a manner as to sometimes hurl the blade assembly outwardly from the handle. In addition, the spring biased plunger exercises a degree of outward thrust on the blade assembly, so that once released the blade assembly is further urged outwardly from the razor handle. It is deemed preferable that the advantages of such a system be retained, but with a blade assembly release means and blade assembly positioning means not conducive to forcing movement of a released blade assembly.